candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CC-4294967296/Guess the object (Round 2 - 2015)
Since User:Fzs1904 won the Round 1 and didn't hosted round 2, so I host this round. Rules: Same as Round 1, but I put it on here. TRADITION RULE #1: The first user who asks a question must ask the question "Can you sit on it?" Just a tradition. If the first user doesn’t, I will not be able to answer any questions until a user asks that question. Yes, you are allowed to ask as many questions as you want, AS LONG AS IT IS SPECIFIC. So, that aside, let the game begin! TRADITION RULE #2: The only one question that you may not ask is, "What is the object?". Clues #It's insanely hard to guess, because I'll release this object on December 1, and everyone can see it globally. You currently don't see it for now. #This object has 2 words, 1 verb and 1 noun. Asked Questions and answers #Can you sit on it? #Is it an event? #Is he/she a singer again? #Is he/she an animal (excluding people)? #Is it located in China? #Is it the Portrait of Mao Zedong? #Is it Tiananmen Square? #Is it a game? #Is it a movie? #Is it a living thing in real life? #Is it a living thing not in real life? #Is it a cartoon character? #Is it related to Candy Crush Saga? #Is it related to Frozen? #Is it edible? #Is it a human-made technology? #Is it a type of furniture? #Is it something that exists outside the Earth's atmosphere? #Can it be seen or felt? Seen. #Is it snow? #Is it related to Winter? #Is it Christmas decorations? #Is it snowman? Uhm...Santa Claus's presents? Christmas cards? #Is it a Christmas tree? #Is it a type of clothes? #Can it be found in the environment? #Christmas lanterns? #Is it the cold breath you see coming from your mouth at cold days? #Is it the Aurora Borealis? #Avalanche? Is it a kind of disaster? #Is it a chimney? #glaceon? #Is it a type of feeling? #hotchocolate? #Is the object smaller than a car? #Is it fireworks? Christmas songs? #Is it extremely large? #Is it an ice castle? #Is it useful to everyday life? #Icebergs? Is it a type of terrain/biome? #Is it a freezer? #A fireplace! #Crystal ball? Snowball? #It can be ridden? A sleigh? #Does it function in producing heat? #It is an ice sculpture? #Is it an ice castle? #Is it a snowman? #Does it help you get icy power? #Is it something to do with the sky? #Is it about a CCS user? #Is it something cozy and warm? #Is it common,,rare or ultra rare? I'm not sure that it is common or rare, it depends on people who discover it. #is it a kind of sport? #Does it contain any verbs? Does it contain any nouns? 1 verb, 1 noun. #Sitting ducks? #Winter's coming? #Raining ice? Raining snow? #Birthday on Christmas? #The Start of December? #Snow-storm? #Are both words related to winter? Is there only one word which is related to winter? Look at Question 21, the word is may not related to Winter. #Winter Wonderland? #Is it a chemical? #m0wing deer? #Is it Wii fit trainer? #Frost Spark? #Jingle Bells? #Is it something that's not related to Christmas, or even not named after any Winter-related objects for that matter? #Is it a toy? #If not, can you even handle it? #If even that's not true... will it be found in the internet? It'll appear on YouTube on December 1, and I will release this object. #is it a gemstone? #Ice Blows #Love Rain? Correct!!! Answer Love Rain - congrats to Solstice2000!!! He will host Round 3!!! About the object Love Rain is a love song by Elsa. This song will be covered and released globally on December 1. *However, due to some reason, on October 3, this song has the new title, called The Loving Rain. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Games and Contests